Admiral Uzumaki, the Biotic Infiltrator
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: I'm Rear Admiral Naruto Uzumaki, son of Admiral Hacket and the dead Kushina Uzumaki (Dead or would be paired with him). i'm here to Kick ass and ride a Unicorn... and i'm all out of Unicorns.


25 year old Rear admiral Naruto Uzumaki, replacement of kohoku sat down in his small office on earth going over some reports from his spy network that could rival the shadow broker when he suddenly recieved a message on his omnitool from his adoptive father, Steven Hacket and his mentor David Anderson.

"Naruto, meet David in London at the main base for a debriefing, He will give you some small details now. Hacket out."

"Naruto, this is simply a shack down run and I want you in on the operation as well. Pretty simple really but you are very useful when it comes to this sort of stuff. We will be on the new ship, the Normandy. Docking bay C-15. I'll see you there."

Naruto sighed and went to gather his sniper and armor. When he re-entered the room he picked up all his reports as well as a data pad to get more reports.

After that he picked up a picture on his desk and smiled at the photo of s woman and him together... A wedding picture.

He set the picture down and walked out the door and got called a cab to London (he's already in England)

About 3 days later found Naruto standing behind a good friend of his, Joker.

"We are nearing approach vector. Hitting the relay in 3, 2, 1." Joker said as they jumped through the mass relay.

"Immision sinks engaged, board is green. Everything looks solid. Drift, just under 1500k

Onboard the ship, standing next to Naruto is s turian specter named Nihlus.

"1500 is good, the captain will be pleased." The turian stated before walking away.

Naruto noticed Joker scowl.

"I hate that guy."

The man in the seat to the right of Joker, keidan alenko, glanced at Joker.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment, sooo you hate him?"

"Specters are trouble, I don't like having him on board."

Naruto sighed, "specters don't come on simple missions like a shakedown run." Naruto stated.

Joker scowled again, "so there is more going on here than the captain is letting on."

The com beeped and they heard Anderson speak, "Joker, status report."

" we just hit the mass relay captain, stealth systems are online, everything looks solid."

"Good, link us into a com buoy. I want mission reports relayed to alliance command before we reach Eden Prime. Also have Admiral Uzumaki meet me in the debriefing room."

"Roger that. Admiral, did you get that?" Joker asked his long time friend.

Naruto nodded, "I better get going, he sounds agitated."

"The captain always sounds like that when he talks to me." Joker stated.

Keidan smirked and said " I can't possibly imagine why."

Naruto gave a soft chuckle and made his way to the debriefing room, but he stopped along the way to have a small chat with Presley along with Jinkins and doctor chakwas.

After that he enters the room and saw only Nihlus.

When Naruto walked up to him Nihlus turned to him. And said, good, you got here first. This will give us a chance to talk."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "I'm supposed to meet he captain here, what do you want to talk about?"

" this planet we are going to, Eden Prime. One of the first Colonies you humans made your own. Proof that humans are not only ready for colonization but able to protect and maintain them. But how safe is it really? The universe can be a very dangerous place. Is the alliance truly ready for this."

Naruto sighed, "that depends on the enemy the colony is attacked by. And what are you talking about?

Captain Anderson walked in. "I think it's time we tell the admiral what is really going on."

Nihlus nodded, "this is far more than a simple shack down run."

Naruto nodded. " I knew something was up. Anderson, as your superior you should have informed me about this."

"I was ordered by admiral hacket to let you know as we reached Evan prime. This is because you never know who is listening."

"I'm not happy about it but you have a point nonetheless. So what are we really doing on Eden Prime?" Naruto stated.

"We are making a covert pick up. When the colonists were doing some digging they uncovered some kind of beacon. It was prothean." Anderson told him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said. "I thought the peothean's vanished 50,000 years ago."

Nihlus nodded, "yes, but their legacy remains. The citadel, the mass relays and our ship drives. They are all based on prothean technology. All galactic civilization is based off of what they left behind."

This is big, Naruto. The last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology forward 200 years."

"Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests Admiral. This discovery could affect every species in council space."

"Are we expecting trouble?" Naruto asked.

"I'm always expecting trouble." Nihlus stated.

"There is something else Naruto. Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He is also here to evaluate you." Anderson told him.

"That explains why I always feel like I'm being watched as soon as I boarded the Normandy."

"The alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger roll in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the citadel council. The specters represent the councils power and authority. If we can get a human into the specters, it will show how far the alliance has come." Anderson told Naruto.

"Don't you think I know that already Anderson. I know how much this would mean to the alliance."

You've been through a lot. You lost one of the teams you lead on akuze. You came back from that and held off an entire enemy adult during the blitz single-handed. You have not only shown strength of will, but also courage and incredible skill. That is why I put your name forward as a candidate for the specters."

"Why would a turian nominate a human for the specters?" Naruto inquired with great curiosity.

Not all turbans resent humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species and what you can offer... Even to the specters. I don't care that you are human, Uzumaki. I only care that you can get the job done."

"I assume this is good for the alliance." Naruto said.

"Yes, though if your accepted you won't be under alliance control anymore. You will be working only for the council. Only the council will be able to order you around." Anderson stated with Nihlus nodded in agreement.

That is true and it is very hard to find individuals who have the skills we seek." Nihlus told them.

"The alliance needs this Naruto, we are counting on you."

" I need to see your skills for myself, admiral. Eden prime will be the first of many missions together." Nihlus stated.

"You will be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship asap. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." David informed Naruto as he didn't have the rank to order Naruto around.

Naruto smirked, "let's get this mission rolling."

Anderson nodded, "we should be getting close to Eden-"

He was cut off by joker talking over the com.

"Captain! We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, joker?"

"Transmission from Eden prime, sir. You better see this… And the ex oral should definitely see this!"

"Bring it up on screen" David ordered.

With that order the three of hem watched the video and his biotics spiked a bit.

When the transmission ended, Naruto stated.

"Whoever attacked that colony is going to die painfully."

Nihlus looked at him, "oh, why such sudden anger at the attack. I can sense your anger more so focused on part of the video than the attack itself."

Naruto only spared him a glance at he stated. The girl in the pink and white armor is my wife. I think my anger is justified when somebody tries to kill my wife."

"Understandable." Nihlus said.

"Take us in joker, fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"Aye, aye captain."

"A small strike team can more quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"Tell the others to grab their gear and meet me in the cargo hold." Naruto stated as he walked away.

"Tell alenko and Jenkins to suit up, joker. They are going in." Naruto heard the captain say as the door closed behind him.

Soon enough they dropped Nihlus off at the first drop point while Naruto and his two teammates were dropped off at drop point two.

"This place got hit hard admiral. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up." Nihlus said over the radio.

When it comes to armor, Naruto is garbed in what humans know as a Gillie suit. Though Naruto's has a built in kinetic barrier and the suit always changes to match the environment maki ting him pretty much invisible.

For weapons we has an m98 black widow which he heavily modified so that it has a thermal scope, very large magazine, a shit ton of damage and a fairly fast fire rate. He also carries an automatic pistol and an SMG.

The trio made their way onwards and stopped behind a rock where Naruto signaled Jinkins to go on ahead. This proved fatal to him when some machines came around and shot him and ripped right through his barriers.

Naruto instantly brought out his pistol and shot one of them while his eyes glowed and the other one exploded from a sabotage.

Naruto and keidan walked up to Jinkins body and keidan leaned down and closed the dead boys eyes.

"Ripped right through his shields, he never even had a chance."

"We will make sure he is given a proper burial one the mission is done. But I need you to stay focused. " Naruto said

"Aye, aye s ir."

They moved on and came across more of the machines. His eyes glowed with power and the small drones exploded.

"I've got some burned down buildings here Shepard… And a lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site." Nihlus said over the radio.

They kept moving on and through a small bit of forest, taking out three more drones along the way.

They reached the top of a small hill and ward gun shots and around the corner ran a woman in white and pink armor.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"She's okay." He muttered.

She hid behind a rock while two of the machines Impaled a contest on a spike.

Naruto took out his sniper rifle and shot two bullets one for each machine head.

Ashley looked behind her to see her husband walking out from behind a rock with his sniper rifle still out.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're here. You have no idea how much easier I believe this will be now that you're here." She said.

"Are you wounded Ashley?" Naruto asked her.

"A few scraps and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky." Ashley said with ragged breathes.

"Hold on Ashley, take a Deep breath and tell me what happened." Naruto ordered and she nodded.

"We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Where is the rest of their squad?" Naruto asked.

"We tried to double back to the beacon. But we walked right into an ambush. I don't think any of the others… I think I'm the only one left."

"Don't blame yourself Ashley. In the heat of battle squad mates die. But the survivors live on and honor their sacrifice. Do you have any idea what kind of enemy we are facing?" Naruto said.

"I think their Geth." Ashley told them.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?" Keidan wondered.

"They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

"Come On Ashley, we have to get moving and I am NOT leaving you here."

"Aye, aye sir."

Naruto walked around the bend and ducked behind a small rock formation just as a few Geth made their presence known.

Naruto, sniper in hand, shot two Geth with one bullet as they had lined up for the shot.

Ashley unloaded a stream of bullets at another Geth while keidan sent an overload at the last one.

When they entered the dig site Ashley stated.

"This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who? Our side? Or the Geth?" Keidan said.

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough." Naruto said.

"Maybe we will find out more after we check out the research camp." Ashley said.

Naruto glanced around and asked, "do you think anyone got out of here alive?"

"hard to say. Maybe we will know more after we check out the camp. It's close, just up the ramps." Ashley stated.

Naruto nodded and they made their way up the ramps.

As they walked up the ramp Nihlus spoke over the com,

"Uzumaki, there is a small space port up ahead. I want to check it out. I will wait for you there."

"Looks like they hit the camp hard."

"It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up."

Naruto took out his sniper with the other two mirroring this action.

They made it to the top of the ramp and walked into the camp.

Almost as soon as they entered the camp three metal spikes that had sum an shaped mechanical creatures. The spikes collapsed and the creatures got up and charged them.

Naruto quickly Darted his eyes to the three creatures chests and sent a singularity at the one in the middle stopping them before detonating the field with a throw Killing them.

With that done they continued on through a small pass and onto a metal platform.

Naruto zoomed in with his sniper and shot an explosive container which killed two nearby Geth.

Ashley pelted a nearby Geth with assault rifle fire.

Keidan on the other hand threw out an overload and sabotage at two husks while shooting his pistol at the last husk.

Once all hostile a were killed that moved onwards and came across the near deadbolt of Nihlus. He was holding on by pure willpower alone. Naruto took out four packs of Omni-gel to stabilize his condition.

Naruto signaled the Normandy.

"Joker, Nihlus is wounded and needs immediate eBay and medical support. Get here pronto."

" _Roger that."_ Was the reply.

"Keidan, stay her with Nihlus and keep him awake for as long as possible. Ash and I will continue onwards."

"Aye aye, sir."

A dock worker showed himself and almost got into a fist fight with Ashley but luckily for the worker, Powell, Naruto defused the situation.

After they finished with him they went around the corner and ran into more Geth.

"Really?" Naruto said as he locked onto three Geth and a Geth destroyer and shot them with an overload, destroying them.

Ash had taken out her sniper and taken care of the Geth farther down the tram.

Naruto activated the tram controls and when they arrived at the other platform Naruto stated.

"Demolition charges!"

"They must plan on destroying the whole colony." Ashley stated.

"Not if we can help it!" Naruto said before defusing the first bomb.

Naruto jogged up the ramp and had to duck behind cover as a few bullets hit his shields Naruto peaked out and threw a grenade which stuck to the wall right next to the Geth and blew his head off.

Naruto then charged towards the next bomb while Ashley covered him.

Soon all of the bombs were defused and Naruto steadily led Ash down a ramp before having to get into a wrestling match with a husk that was right around the corner.

Ashly shot the husk in the head a few times which killed it easily enough.

Naruto turned towards the two Geth on the platform and shot an incinerate at one which Ashley shot it in the head with a sniper.

Naruto and Ashley approached the beacon. Naruto turned away from it to contact the Normandy, but when he looked back he saw Ashley getting pulled in by the beacon.

Naruto ran towards her, grabbed her and threw her out of the way.

Naruto was then forced into the air with gory visions burned into his brain.

The beacon exploded and Naruto was knocked Unconscious.

Ashley ran over to him,

"Naruto! Naruto, oh god, please don't be die on me."

She checked his pulse and sighed in relief before telling the Captain that the beacon exploded and did something admiral Uzumaki.

 **Okay people what did you think of chapter one? This chapter took me a long time to write before I said fuck it and just went with the 5am flow of words.**

 **This chapter has been in the works since about mid September… Yeah…**

 **Anyway, have a nice day!**


End file.
